Marian Mallon
Marian Mallon is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case West. She also appears in Dead Rising 3 as a secondary antagonist. She is a wheelchair-bound woman who is the director of the Phenotrans Facility. In the game credits, she is referenced as "The Director," but it is not clear if she is the director of Phenotrans itself, or just the facility. Background Marian Mallon has a zombie bite-mark on her left cheek, which has seemingly never healed. She claims that her infection is irrelevant, in that she doesn't need Zombrex anymore as she was cured by an actual antidote for the parasite. In Dead Rising 3, she is seen still using Zombrex during the outbreak. Whether her claim is a bluff or whether the cure became obsolete (due to a mutation of the virus) remains unknown. Most of her background is shrouded in mystery, with only a few small tokens of her life found in the Director's Office. She exhibits an extreme misanthropic personality, stating that since the greed of humanity is what created the zombie plague in the first place (referring to the research behind Santa Cabeza, which was intended to double the livestock of cattle). As such, the human race deserved the zombie apocalypse. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Mallon is responsible for planning the outbreak in Las Vegas and sends Harjit Singh to make it happen. Dead Rising 2: Case West Mallon isn't encountered until the end of the story. When she finally reveals herself, she orders her security guards to take Isabela Keyes hostage, and then sets her security chief, Harjit Singh upon Frank West and Chuck Greene. After Harjit is defeated, Mallon ridicules Frank and Chuck for their needless meddling in Phenotrans' affairs, and then initiates the facility's self-destruct sequence. Before departing with an unconscious Isabela, she ominously remarks: "There will need to be another harvest now, you reap what you sow." Dead Rising 3 Mallon appears in Dead Rising 3. Since the incident at the Phenotrans Facility in Dead Rising 2: Case West, she has come into an even higher position. Marion Mallon Returns siliconera.com It is possible that the "other harvest" that was refering to at the end of Case West could have something to do with the incident in Los Perdidos. Dead Rising 3 Set in California, Protagonist is an Auto Mechanic She and General Hemlock are behind the zombie outbreak in Los Perdidos, as seen in their conversation during Chapter 4. She is searching Los Perdidos for the "orphans" in an attempt to manufacture a cure for zombification. She has put out a wanted poster with a reward of five million dollars for the capture of Nick or Diego. Marian manages to capture both Nick and Diego as they're exiting the warehouse during Chapter 6. She uses a giant laser that grows the larvae to full size, effectively testing if the host is immune to the virus or not. She uses the laser on Diego first, killing him. Queens swarm the lab and start to sting the scientists and soldiers in the room which gives Nick time to escape from his restraints. Marian manages to find Nick before he is able to escape, and attempts to apprehend him using Loaders found inside the train yard. Nick manages to escape, and Marian is caught under falling debris before she is found by General Hemlock. During Overtime Mode, she is killed by Hemlock when he threw her off the roof of a building during an argument about the cure's existence. Trivia *She is the only main antagonist of the ''Dead Rising series who survives the respective game's events, and so far the only one that the player does not directly battle. *Marian is very similar to Ozwell E Spencer of Resident Evil as both are high ranking members of an antagonistic pharmecutical company, were wheelchair-bound as a result of serious illnesses, and both possess deep misanthropic natures regarding humanity. *Her name could be a possible reference to Mary Mallon, better known as Typhoid Mary, a cook who was identified as the first healthy carrier of typhoid fever.﻿ *She is apparently a fan of Bibi Love, as Marian has a portrait in her office of Bibi Love performing on stage in her leather outfit. This portrait seems to be signed "Bibi" or "Diva", and also near the middle of the picture there seems to be an inserted square picture of Marian's face. *Two pictures of newspaper clippings are framed in her office. *The first newspaper clipping is the front page of the November 2004 issue of Modern Research. The headline states "Esteemed Doctor Awarded Monroe Medal" with a subtitle of "Leading bionitics doctor overcomes brutal infected attack and goes on to lead biogenetic field". It is unknown if this November 2004 newspaper clipping references was the zombie attack that scarred her face, as it wasn't until September 2006 that the Willamette Incident took place to spread the zombie virus. It may be possible that she was present during the Santa Cabeza incident. *The second newspaper clipping is the front page of November 2009 issue of Biotech Newswatch. The headline states "Leading bionetics doctor to become director of new research facility" with subtitle of "Pure research center will drive future innovations of Phenotrans products and profits". * Shortly before her death in Overtime Mode (Dead Rising 3), Marian Mallon gets into an argument with General Hemlock over the existence of a cure for the zombie parasite. While Hemlock believes it to be only a myth, Marian is determined to find it at all costs. This confirms that she had (in-fact) lied back in Dead Rising 2: Case West when she hinted of the cure's existence to Frank West and Chuck Greene. Gallery Mallon.jpg|Marian in Dead Rising 2: Case West. Profile_02P.jpg|Marian Mallon's profile picture. Office_ClipBlue.png|Nespaper clipping of Modern Research. Office_ClipGreen.png|Newspaper of Biotech Newswatch. Office_Bibi.png|Picture of Bibi Love in Marian Mallon's office. Office_Scar.png|Portrait of Marian Mallon in her office. Office_Beauty.png|Unknown beauty, possibly Marian before accident. MarianDR3.png|Marian Mallon in Dead Rising 3. Isabela with Marian.png|Marian with Isabela Keyes during Ending S. Hemlock Holds Marian.png|General Hemlock holds Marian. Marian Dead.png|Marian dies after she is thrown off of a building by Hemlock. References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters